Axel Dragora
( ) | birthday = November 2 | age = | gender = Male | height = 5 Foot 7 Inches | weight = 135 Pounds | blood type = A + | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Epsilon Dragora (Cousin) Psi Dragora (Aunt) | education = Karakura University | signature skill = Uchū No Mentariti ( ) | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Kiuchi Hidenobu | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Personality In order to cope with the supposed death of is favorite aunt (Psi Dragora), Axel created an alternate personal inside of his inner world using his . This personality is the stronger side of him, and is usually allowed control when Axel doesn't have the courage to continue a hard task. It was named Astral (which is also his middle name) because it sounds cooler and stronger then Axel. They both have their own individual appearances, and are capable of switching control over the body at appropriate and realistic times. Both Axel and Astral have similar personalities. They both show to have a great likeness toward sweets, but prefer different kinds while in control of the Saramandā body. Axel likes to eat chocolate sweets, while Astal likes to eat vanilla sweets. His attitude is also another example of their similarities, since they both seem to be highly attractive to big breasted and intelligent women. However, Astral prefers to forcefully forge a connection with them (usually through constantly bugging them), while Axel likes to just be himself around them. They are both entitled to a certain half of the bedroom that Saramandā body lives in. Axel has a rather childish, and playful room, while Astral has the room of a teenager. This may be a reference to their separate natures, hinting that Astral is rebellious while Axel is calm and obedient. Though, they have both been shown to switch attitudes from time to time, showing their opposite sides to the people they are associated with. Astral is considered to have the strongest personality, but in actuality, Axel is the strongest out of them both. Astral was created as a way to cope with the pain of loosing Psi Dragora, and as a machine that doesn't mind fighting and killing. Also, he was manifested to help Axel become a better person, but they seem to have developed a big-brother and little-brother relationship. History Equipment Amaterasu: In Japanese mythology, Amaterasu is said to be the Goddess of the sun. Taking this into account, Astral took this weapon into his possession. Using abilities similar to that of Hakushi No Jōta possessed by his cousin Epsilon Dragora, he is capable of changing the shape to match whatever weapon he wishes. He claims to have taken this item because it is affiliated with the sun, and a majority of his stuff revolves around the universe and solar system. Also, since he usually uses his senses, he converted the item into a blindfold. When coiled around his hand, it has enough durability to stop a moving blade. *'Sukyan' (スキャン, Japanese lit. for "Scan"): Originally Amaterasu's ability was to scan everything in the area. Being the Goddess of the sun, she was rumored to be able to watch over everything that orbited around the sun, including the living beings within the solar system. So, with the help of his and , Astral has been shown the ability to scan the area. However, being as he has the blindfold over his eyes, the information is fed into his mind, and then applied to a 3-D layout he created within his own head. The layout works similar to the Inner World possessed by Visoreds. It has also given him the nickname, The Blind Tactician. Spirit Sticker: Those who possess a Quincy Cross are entitled to use the abilities of a . However, some beings (like Arrancar) are forced to use a much weaker version of a 's power. In order to give himself a bigger edge in battle, Axel created a device that works in a similar way to a Quincy Cross. The mechanics are the exact same, but the object that is used as the epicenter, is only entitled to one ability. That ability is the manifestation of a , but has to revolve around the same appearance as the affinity object. Axel created these items to be purchased as stickers which can be placed on the skin, and absorb . The takes the shape of the weapon on the sticker, or is aligned to match an element (like making Heiliges Feuer a burst of blue lightning, instead of flames). *' ': This spirit sticker takes the shape of a mechanical gauntlet, that has revolving violet wires. The entire structure seems to be made up of bronze and gold, and takes up a majority of Astral's arm (from the elbow and bellow). It is relatively light, despite the fact that a majority of it is metal. It has hour protruding spoils that release the wire from the base of the gauntlet. In-between each spool is a gear shaped guard, which protects both the wire and his arm. There are three guards, and they make up the machine-like design of the glove. The handle is completely encased in wire, but then has five bronze and gold claws that attach to it. The claws contain spools, which are hidden from sight. With his , he can take control of the spools and fire wires. The claws are incredibly sharp, strong enough to shred a Zanpakutō into tiny little pieces. *' ': The sticker known as Cosmic Web was considered the prototype for Nova Saber, and was created by Axel. However, Nova Saber was created by his alias, Astral. Astral created it as a way to torch any and all things in his path. The sword itself, when summoned, takes the appearance of a scimitar. However, the scimitar has less curves, and looks like it has been combined with a saber. The saber has a gold hand guard, and has blue tinted connections (where the guard connects to the tsuba and the handle). Like the sticker before it, Nova Saber has four spools, but incredibly tiny. They are located where the tsuba would normally be, and are used to release the wires wrapped around the handle. The blade of the sword is light cyan blue, and is made out of 100% . Powers & Abilities Child Prodigy: The only known trait that Astral, is that he possesses the unique ability to learn faster then others. The natural talent his brain possesses has put him on a higher intelligence level then and . While still a human, he possesses some forms of knowledge that only and should possesses, somewhat like the war between the two. He also holds the innate ability to judge distance with his mind, capable of increasing the accuracy of anything capable of being thrown/moved by him. He is usually called Child Genius, in a much similar way that was. Though, most prefer to call him the Cosmic di Vinci because his brain actual follows a similar principal to the universe. The nerves that make up his brain, stretch from the neurons, in a similar fashion to how the universe expands from the center of the milky way galaxy. Also, amongst the awe-shocking feats he is capable of with his brain, he has been shown to be able to think multiple steps ahead. : Though Astral is only superior then normal human beings in mental prowess, he does boast an amazing amount of spiritual power. Much like how his brain and the universe works, his secretes from the center of his body, and stretches outwards. When releasing his full power, it's capabilities are similar to a super nova. It releases a multitude of lights and colorful flares, like the Aurora Boris (Norther Lights). It also possesses a gravitational affect, dragging all those weaker then him to the ground. Unique Tactician: The title that was given to Astral was The Blind Tactician, applies to the fact that he is as skilled as when it comes to planning ahead. He predicted the locations in which both Saibankan and the Mukō Family would have the biggest conflicts, and the reasons leading up to the fights. He relies on four of his five senses, and has a very unique method of putting two and two together. Though, for those who are unable to think outside the box, his methods are usually confusing. His mentor Kari Doku, has commented countless times on his ability to even outsmart the Q.S.P.P's smartest members. Expert Craftsman and Inventor: Similar to how Leonardo di Vinci was able to create both paintings and different types of technology, his successor Cosmic di Vinci is able to do the same. Though, the objects he creates are used by spiritually aware beings, and could turn a basic conflict into something devastating. However, a majority of his inventions are used to aid in the manipulation of or the suppressing of {[bw|Reiatsu}}. He also owns his own business, and creates items similar to what would, but to a higher degree (not as high as the ). : Using his on assfault, or the air, Astral is able to increase the speed of his movements with the aid of souls. However, the souls that aid him are not the souls of the living, but are the souls of inanimate objects. The result of using fullbring on an object other than the affinity item results in the bringer light to appear, which is bits of static left behind. Though, not as fast as and , it is considered a technique to rival the basic movement of a . [[Dragora Clan|'Koa']] (コア, "Core"): Those within the Dragora Clan have the ability to use Sonzai No Bochi. However, current uses of this technique are only able to access two methods, Rune Epitafu and Taiyō Epitafu. In Astral's case, he is considered an Ancient amongst the use of the two energies, and can combine them to draw out the full power of Sonzai No Bochi. This technique was given the name Koa because it is the core of the Dragora Clan. *'Taiyō Epitafu' (太陽エピタフ, lit. "Solar Epitaph"): A branched off ability of Sonzai No Bochi which revolves around the role of the Sun within the paving of a new age. It's ability is similar to that of an actual flame, which is able to burn everything that stands in it's path However, it also has another ability, which allows the user to burn those who have regret. This regret can take shape as any of the seven deadly sins (Sloth, Pride, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Lust, and Greed). It is also capable of burning him, if he holds any regret within his body when using it. *'Runa Epitafu' (ルナエピタフ, lit. "Lunar Epitaph"): The technique is much similar to the technique utilized by . The of the practitioner is used to hold a mass of in their palm. The mass takes the shape of a flame, and has a similar affect to the technique it resembles (Mugetsu). It engulfs everything in it's path, and then rises into the air, dissipating into nothing after being executed. It also requires a 20 minute interval, because it takes a great amount of concentration to utilize. Fullbring Uchū No Mentariti (宇宙のメンタリティ, Japanese lit. for "Cosmic Mentality"): The ability in which Astral is entitled to, is similar to Space-Time Manipulation. Using his own mind as an inner world he can store and record data (in any form) inside of a dimension influenced by his emotional state. The dimension is also capable of producing plasma that are able to secrete from his body, creating a solid/liquid substance similar to . The techniques he can preform with such a plasma, are somewhere along the lines of and techniques he himself has created. *'Kiroku' (記録, Japanese lit. for "Record"): **'Fukusei' (複製, Japanese lit. for "Duplicate"): *'Hokan' (保管, Japanese lit. for "Store"): **'Ijekuto' (イジェクト, Japanese lit. for "Eject"): *'Omoitsuku' (思い付く, Japanese lit. for "Think"): **'Ryūsei-gun' (流星群, Japanese lit. for "Meteor Shower"): **'Nagareboshi' (流れ星, Japanese lit. for "Shooting Stars"): **'Chōshinsei' (超新星, Japanese lit. for "Supernova"):